Kiniro Mosaic x Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun
by Yamada Kaori
Summary: The girls from Kiniro Mosaic meet the gang of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun in the this Anime crossover!
1. Finally! Class with Nozaki-kun!

Kin-iro Mosaic x Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun

I do not own either of the mangas nor their animes. This is for the purpose of pure entertainment. This is an alt-history/slice of life/comedy/cross-over.

Cast of Characters

From Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun: Chiyo Sakura, Umetarou Nozaki, Yuzuki Seo, Yuu Kashima, Mikoto Mikoshiba, Masayuki Hori, Hirotaka Wakamatsu. From Kin-iro Mosaic: Omiya Shinobu, Alice Cartalet, Karen Kujo, Komichi Aya, and Inokuma Yoko.

Comment and most importantly…ENJOY! :3

Chapter I: New Year, New Friends! (Or not…)

*ring* *ring* Sakura's cell phone goes off while she was still asleep. *ring* *ring* Sakura wakes up and answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hurry up and get dressed! You'll be late for the first day!" Seo yelled on the other end.

Sakura looks at her clock. It reads 8:10 AM. _Oh shoot! I am going to be late if I don't get dressed right now! _ Sakura gets dressed, grabs her backpack, and snatches a piece of toast and walks out. _What a beautiful day today, _she thought.

"_SAKURA!_" She turns around to see Seo running towards her.

"Hey Seo, nice day today isn't it?"

"Sakura, this is not the time to discuss the weather! We have to get to school!" Seo pants.

"Oh right,"

LATER AT SCHOOL

Sakura, Seo, Nozaki, Mikoshiba, Hori, Wakamatsu, and Kashima all gathered together to see who is in whose class. "My slip reads 2A, who else is in class 2A?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"I am!" exclaimed Seo.

"So am I." said Nozaki

_YAY! Nozaki-kun is in my class! Hopefully I can gather enough courage to tell him I love him…, _Sakura thought.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakura, Seo, and Nozaki went into class 2A, they were caught off guard by this young blonde girl prancing around, introducing herself to every single classmate.

"She speaks in broken Japanese." Remarked Nozaki

"I'm blonde, but not THAT blonde!" exclaimed Seo

The blonde girl skips happily towards the trio and introduces herself.

"HAAAAAAIIIIII! I'm Karen Kujo, what is your name?"

"I am Seo Yuzuki."

"I am Nozaki Umetarou"

Nozaki extends his hand out and shakes Karen's hand. Seo does the same. Then Karen turns to Sakura, who is still in awe from Karen's luscious, golden strands.

"Hi Hi! I'm Karen, and you are…" Karen starts to ask

"SOOOO BLONDE…." Sakura remarks in a trance-like state.

"You're name is Sooooo Blonde? In that case, Hello Soo…" Karen begins

"Oh wait…no..no..no! Sorry, my bad, my name is Sakura Chiyo!" Sakura corrects her.

After some further introductions, Karen takes the trio to meet another friend in the same class.

"Ok guys! Meet Aya Komichi!" Karen exclaims

"Hello, my name is Aya." She greets the trio

"I am Seo Yuzuki, this big lolicon here is Nozaki, and his girlfriend Saku—" Seo begins

POW! Nozaki throws a punch at Seo's face. Seo is on the ground….rolling in pain.

"I am Nozaki, and I am not a lolicon and my friend here is Sakura." Nozaki finishes.

MEANWHILE IN CLASS 2B….

"OWWWWWW! What was that for?!" yelled Mikoshiba

"That's for trying to hit on me you idiot!" Yoko retorted

"Hey! I'm not hitting on you! I was just complementing you, my lovely…" Mikoshiba replied calmly

SMACK! Yoko smacks Mikoshiba right in the face. "Stop it!" she yells

"Guys, guys! Calm down..." Alice attempted to calm both of them down. "Please don't fight. It's not worth it."

"I guess you're right." sighed Yoko

"I'm sorry…I can't help it…I'm so stupid." grumbled Mikoshiba. He notices Kashima watching them. "What are YOU looking at?" he glares at Kashima.

"Nothing," Kashima replied with a smirk. "speaking of looking, did any of you read Nozaki's new issue of 'Let's Love'?" "Its pretty good."

"Wait I thought Yumeno Sakiko wrote 'Let's Love'…" Aya responded.

"Well yes, Nozaki is Yumeno Sakiko, Yumeno Sakiko is his pen name." replied Kashima "We're friends with him."

"Oooh, I would like to meet Nozaki-kun." Aya said in excitement. "I could get his autograph and also a prototype of his manga."

"Well we're gonna have to meet him during lunch." Mikoshiba said.

"I can't wait!" exclaimed Aya.


End file.
